Dear Fred
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: Dear George, Tell everyone I love them, and apologize to Ron for our little… spider incident. And for everything else I've done to them. There's way too many to list or even remember. Try to cheer them up. Make sure they don't cry too much, if I die. Oh, because what a loss it'd be without me. Hahaha just joking. Well it would be. Just saying.


Quidditch Season Two Round Six, Bats Chaser Two (Prompts: 2. drag, 9. city, 14. freedom)

Disney Character Competition: "Honest John" Foulfellow

If You Dare Challenge: 971. Are You Sad?

Spell Competition: Avada Kedavra

Wand Competition: Dogwood

One Million Words Competition: 4,996 words

Book Quotes Boot Camp Challenge: 24. You're just as sane as I am. – Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dear Fred<span>**

April 2nd, 1998

Dear George,

Wow, this feels really weird to write. But we did promise each other to write a letter to each other, _just in case_ we died.

That's how life is right now. We can't know for sure what will happen. It's possible that anyone can die, at whatever time, so it's good to take precautions.

Is this a precaution? Kind of. Not really. It's just a way to comfort ourselves, I suppose.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione are off somewhere to solve something. Some people have given up hope. But we haven't. Nope, we could never do that. I just hope I haven't died yet, when you're reading this letter.

Anyway, on to the letter.

Assuming, I've died, I give you full ownership of all my belongings. You deserve them – you're my twin after all.

Also, you're the boss of the shop now. We don't share it anymore. Do whatever you want with it.

That's it… I guess? Is there anything else?

Tell everyone I love them, and apologize to Ron for our little… spider incident. And for everything else I've done to them. There's way too many to list or even remember.

Try to cheer them up. Make sure they don't cry too much, if I die. Oh, because what a loss it'd be without me. Hahaha just joking. Well it would be. Just saying.

I would write something to say to everyone but Merlin we have a lot of people in our family.

Tell mum and dad I love them, and don't let mum sulk too much. Give her something to do.

And… to you, Georgie… stay strong, okay? I love you.

Oh Godric I swear I'm never writing that again. If I don't die, the first thing I'm going to do is burn this letter up.

Love,

Fred

* * *

><p><span>April 2nd, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

I won't die. Ha.

Love,

George

P.S. So make sure you don't die either, okay?

P.P.S. Also, if I _do_ die, tell everyone I love them. Not that I'll die, you know, but… just in case. You never know.

P.P.P.S. You get all my things. If I do die. Which I won't.

P.P.P.P.S. DON'T DIE, OKAY?

* * *

><p><span>May 6th, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Where are you? When I woke up, I expect you to be right beside me, sleeping on your bed. But it's an empty bed. I feel the sheets, and they're cold.

Didn't you say you wouldn't die? Didn't you promise to me?

Where are you? It's not like I didn't see you die in front of my own two eyes but… I can't bring myself to believe it.

I expect you to be beside me always, but now you are beside me never.

I need you Fred. There's a huge hole in my life right now. With you gone, I can never be the same. Come back to me, Fred.

Where are you?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>June 10th, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Today we burned your body. I saw Dumbledore's body being burned, but it wasn't nearly as magnificent as yours.

I miss you Fred.

Where are you?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>July 22nd, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Percy doesn't know what to do. He knows he can't take up the space of you. He really can't.

Fred, no one can ever take up the space of you. Not even me.

Where are you?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>August 1st, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Mum and dad aren't doing so good right now. Dad is trying, he really is. He still goes to the Ministry every day.

Ginny and Harry married. They wanted to try and distract mum from her pain.

But all mum did on the day of their marriage was cry. Ron was best man, and I was one of groomsmen, and you were supposed to be right behind me when we walked out the door into the carpeted lane.

But you weren't.

All mum does right now is cry. She looks at your hand on the clock, which is pointed at 'travelling' and cries even harder.

She can't cook without her food becoming salty with her tears.

Ginny does all the cooking now. She and Hermione. Hermione and Ron decided to marry later, when the situation becomes a little better.

I overheard Charlie talking to Bill about how all I do is stare into space and write these letters to you.

Is that true? I don't think so. No, I'm not staring into space. I'm looking for you.

Where are you?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>August 25th, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Who knew life could be so lonely? No one in our house laughs anymore. I read your letter everyday.

You told me that I should try to make everyone laugh. But how can I? I was never the funny one. I was the one who merely supported you.

Where are you? We need you to make us all laugh and smile.

How can I be acting like this, when so many families have suffered so much more? What would I have done if I had lost Ron, or Ginny, as well as you?

How can I be acting like this, when Andromeda herself is in so much pain? She lost her husband, her daughter _and_ son-in-law. All she has left is Teddy.

I should be supporting her.

But I can't. Not without you.

Where are you?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>September 2nd, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Angelina asked me to marry her.

You knew I liked her. That's why you stopped going out with her. You did it for me. So how can I betray you now and accept her marriage proposal?

But I love you. And I love her.

In my heart, I know she's doing it to help me. Because she pities me; because you're not here. But she's also doing it to pity herself. To replace her heart that is with you, with me.

Where are you? Fred, I need you. What should I do?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>September 10th, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

I decided to marry her. The marriage is later. We don't know when. Did I make the right decision? I don't know.

I wish you were here to talk to. You would be able to tell me what you thought.

But you're not.

Where are you? I hope you're not in too much pain, wherever you are. I love you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>November 2nd, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

I haven't written in a while. I'm sorry.

Mum is sick right now. She's in St. Mungo's. We don't know why.

Wizards and witches can heal almost everything. But apparently even they can't heal what's unseen – what's in the brain. I think its stress and trauma. I asked Hermione to research to see if there's anything like that in the Muggle world.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>November 10th, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Hermione says that there are things like that in the Muggle world. And that doctors – healers in the Muggle world – are quite advanced in the knowledge of it. Well, at least compared to us wizards.

Who would have thought?

Hermione is guessing it's a kind of post traumatic anxiety or stress. That if there's too much pressure on the brain, it can cause fainting, and things such as that.

Is mum going to be okay?

I miss you.

Love,

George

P.S. I don't blame it on you. I would never. It's not you, don't worry.

* * *

><p><span>December 25th, 1998<span>

Dear Fred,

Today was Christmas. Mum's still at St. Mungo's, so she wasn't able to knit us our yearly jumpers.

I hope you're safe, and having a good time, wherever you are.

Angelina is over with us, helping out in the kitchen.

Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, and Andromeda are trying the best they can, but it's not like mum's food. No one will ever cook like her. I hope she gets better soon.

They say that rest and lots of love will heal her.

We're going to St. Mungo's after dinner.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>April 30th, 1999<span>

Dear Fred,

Angelina and I had our wedding today. She wanted a spring wedding.

Can I let myself believe that she actually loves me now? Sometimes I want to believe that she does. But is that it, or is it just that she needs me as a replacement for you? She loved you then. I know she did.

Oh Fred, I wish you were here to talk to.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>May 5th, 1999<span>

Dear Fred,

Angelina and I went on our honeymoon today, to Hawaii. It's this Muggle place that is really famous.

It's really nice so far.

I love her, Fred. And I think she's beginning to love me.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>September 27th, 1999<span>

Dear Fred,

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>December 1st, 1999<span>

Dear Fred,

Little Teddy is growing up well. Even though he was born in such harsh circumstances, he is a happy and bright child.

Also, Fleur is pregnant! Everyone is ecstatic about it! Bill can't get over it; he's constantly talking about it.

I want to be a father, but I'm not sure if Angelina and I are ready. It's a scary thought, having to take care of someone as much as you do when you become a parent.

Well of course, I _did_ have to take care of you a lot, since you were such a baby most of the time

Everyone is beginning to heal, slowly. Things are changing, but at the same time, going back to normal.

What is normal without you?

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>February 2nd, 2000<span>

Dear Fred,

Mum is better now. She even smiles and laughs sometimes.

Of course, just like with Percy, she has the moments where she just bursts into tears… but she _is_ getting better.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>May 2nd, 2000<span>

Dear Fred,

It's been two years since you died. We all miss you a lot.

Today's the Memorial Day. We saw so many sparks going up into the air… all in honour of you and the others.

You should be proud, Fred. There are so many people who admire you… I'm jealous.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>August 19th, 2000<span>

Dear Fred,

Today was the wedding of Hermione and Ron, and Percy and Audrey. Audrey is a half-blood witch. She is really nice, unlike someone we know.

Haha, but she and Percy are a nice couple, somehow.

Both couples announced that they wanted to marry soon, and then they decided just to have a wedding together – no use in wasting money in two weddings when the guests would practically be identical.

Hermione and Audrey were both beautiful, and Audrey has some really pretty cousins that you missed out on.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>December 9th, 2000<span>

Dear Fred,

FLEUR HAD HER BABY! Bill is thrilled! It's a girl, and they've decided to name her Victoire. Victoire Weasley.

Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

She's a beautiful baby; takes after her mum, thank Merlin.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>May 22nd, 2001<span>

Dear Fred,

Victoire is up and crawling. She's an adorable baby, and Teddy adores her. He's always trying to protect her from us or something.

He loves to hug her, and try to lift her across the room, which makes us laugh.

When he's around her, his hair changes to a protective shade of purple. They're just adorable together.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>April 1st, 2002<span>

Dear Fred,

Happy birthday! Hope you're having a great one, wherever the heck you are. We're getting old… already twenty two!

Mum baked us both cakes. Mine was much better looking, just so you know. Well I myself was always better looking than you.

Oh, and also, I forgot to mention, but Fleur's pregnant again. She's bound to have the baby any day now.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>May 19th, 2002<span>

Dear Fred,

Business is a drag without you. Ron helps out, and sometimes we baby-sit Teddy there – it's great for business.

Not to mention, Fleur had her baby yesterday! Another girl, and her name is Dominique. How French, right?

She looks just like her sister. Victoire and Teddy are dying to see her, but Bill's afraid they'll kill her in all the excitement.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>October 16th, 2002<span>

Dear Fred,

Hermione said she's taking me to the city – the muggle city. How am I supposed to fit in there? She said I need my mind off, and told Angelina that she was stealing me for a date.

Angelina just winked at her.

What do I do? I don't know how to talk, what to wear, and how to walk!

I'm in for some trouble…

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>November 2nd, 2002<span>

Dear Fred,

I'm surprisingly fitting into the city pretty well.

Hermione abandoned me a week ago. It feels nice to have some freedom. You know, muggles are actually really smart!

I never thought I'd understand dad's interest in them. But I do! They have these things called phones that they communicate through – you can communicate really far from them, without anything except for these things called telephone poles?

I don't really get it either.

I'm leaving to go back to the shop though. It's alright, I can always come visit whenever I want.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>July 15th, 2003<span>

Dear Fred,

So Fleur is pregnant… again. Also, Audrey is too. Wow, you must be so curious about her.

Okay, so she's a brunette, and is petite. She wears these red framed glasses that looks really good on her.

She likes wearing muggle clothes; say that they're really cool. She's in the fashion industry, which is really weird – I never thought that Percy would marry someone in the fashion industry.

She has nice manners, and is a good person overall. Better than Fleur, though you'll never hear me saying that near Fleur.

Audrey isn't beautiful, but has her own charm in this weird way. I'm happy for Percy.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>March 2nd, 2004<span>

Dear Fred,

Fleur had her baby. It's actually a boy this time, which Bill is so thankful for. Now they don't have to have anymore babies, if you get what I mean.

Not that that will stop them.

His name is Louis.

Audrey's stomach is getting pretty big, she's due anytime now.

I have a cold right now. It's nice to have some vacation from work, as much as I love doing what I do.

It's just not the same without you.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>July 11th, 2004<span>

Dear Fred,

Audrey still hasn't had her baby. We're worried. She's only a few weeks overdue… but that doesn't stop our worries.

I hope nothing is wrong.

It's a bad time to mention it, but Angelina's pregnant.

It's not noticeable yet, so we'll tell them later. I'm actually so happy right now, but at the same time very scared. I'm going to be a father… do you know how frightening that is?

Anyway, I wish you'd be able to see my baby.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>August 2nd, 2004<span>

Dear Fred,

Audrey had her baby. It's a girl. The Weasley's are finally free from the no girl curse – we have so many now.

Her name is Molly, and I can tell that she and Louis are going to get along well.

Louis is a shy little thing, and Molly is very bold. Their personalities mix well. Teddy is six now, and has done a lot of accidental magic.

Not to mention his hair is constantly changing colour.

Andromeda is getting along better thanks to him.

Also, we told them about Angelina being pregnant, and Ginny admitted that she was too.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>February 14th, 2005<span>

Dear Fred,

What did I do wrong? Angelina was all huffy at me!

Did I forget something? Is today a special day or something? Is it her mother's birthday? I don't know Fred! _What do I do?_

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>February 15th, 2005<span>

Dear Fred,

I went to Ginny about it, and she laughed at me.

She reminded me that it was Valentine's Day. VALENTINE'S DAY! Why is it so important to girls?

Anyway, I got her flowers that squirt water. The oldest trick in the book, but still, it made her laugh.

Love,

George

P.S. I'm only telling you because I didn't want you to worry.

P.P.S. Not that I'd care if you worried or not.

P.P.P.S. Miss you.

P.P.P.P.S. The baby is due soon.

* * *

><p><span>February 28th, 2005<span>

Dear Fred,

Why are women so frustrating when they are pregnant? She's always demanding me to get this and that for her…

Now I know how Bill and Percy felt. At least I can relate with them and Harry.

Ginny and Angelina get along well.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>March 23rd, 2005<span>

Dear Fred,

ANGELINA HAD HER BABY! He's beautiful, and a redhead, just like us, with freckles sprinkles on his little face.

We named him Fred, after you.

It was my idea, but Angelina loved it. He looks just like me. And therefore, looks just like you.

I wish you were here to hold him in your arms.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>April 19th, 2005<span>

Dear Fred,

Fred is coming along nicely. Ha, that sounds so weird to say to you.

Anyway, Ginny had her baby. Another boy, his name is James Sirius Potter. I know, I know, the names are quite crazy.

Harry's doing, I heard.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>April 28th, 2005<span>

Dear Fred,

You know, with so many relatives, there are so many little nephews and nieces and nephews and nieces to be.

Hermione's pregnant. And so is Ginny. Again. Already. Harry that quick guy. I need to give him a talk.

Fred's already trying to speak. He's really loud, like someone I know.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>December 27th, 2005<span>

Dear Fred,

Christmas with the family was really nice. Fred's walking now, you know. Victoire and Teddy are always looking after him, making sure he's walking properly without falling.

Those little adorable things… they think they're the guardian angels of every single child or something.

Fred is growing quite handsome, just like me.

And you, I suppose.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>January 29th, 2006<span>

Dear Fred,

Hermione had her baby. The baby came quite early. A girl and her name is Rose.

Isn't that a beautiful name? Ron seems glad that the worst of all the demands are over. Harry is regretting getting Ginny pregnant so soon.

Ginny has screamed at him too many times. We should know the fury of her wrath, having experienced it so many times.

I miss you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>August 3rd, 2006<span>

Dear Fred,

It seems like all my letters to you are about babies now. Well, that's basically my life. Take care of a baby, and then another one is born. Take care of that one, and then another one is born. Gosh, so many of them…

Ginny had her baby, his name is Albus Severus Potter. What was Harry thinking? Naming him after SNAPE?

I have no idea, but apparently he and Ginny had a whole big argument over it.

And we _all_ know how they solved their argument… I just hope that Ginny doesn't turn up pregnant again.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>February 2nd, 2007<span>

Dear Fred,

Angelina is pregnant again! I'm thrilled. Fred is going to have a younger sibling! That will help him learn to be responsible.

Fred is growing well.

I just hope the three year age difference won't affect their relationship too much.

Love,

George

P.S. I don't think there'll be any babies this year… no round stomachs or news of any yet. But you never know.

P.P.S. Apparently Malfoy had a son, same age as Albus and Rose.

P.P.P.S. Neville married a Hufflepuff called Hannah Abott, and Luna married some mysterious guy called Rolf Scamander… we don't know much about him. Hey, you owe me five Galleons, Neville and Luna didn't get together in the end.

* * *

><p><span>September 5th, 2007<span>

Dear Fred,

So apparently Ginny, Hermione, _and_ Audrey are pregnant too. There will be a lot of babies next year. Wow.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>March 7th, 2008<span>

Dear Fred,

My child's name is Roxanne. She's beautiful. You would love her. She didn't cry at all when she was born.

She looks like an angel.

She looks just like Angelina… that must be why Angelina's parents named her Angelina… because she looked like an angel.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>May 2nd, 2008<span>

Dear Fred,

It's been ten years since you died. How did time pass by so fast?

At first, every living day without you was painful. It was painfully slow, and I went asleep with the thought that I hoped the next day wouldn't come.

But day by day, I found myself smiling a little bit more, and the days went by faster.

It's not that I forgot you. It's that I accepted you as dead? Is that harsh to say? Anyway, it didn't matter. Since you were alive in my heart.

I just wanted to say that.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>December 31st, 2008<span>

Dear Fred,

As a summary of this year, since I was too busy to write…

Our business is flourishing, and Ron is helping out with creating new products. To be honest, I was stuck in such a slump in creating new products… but seeing all the kids run around inspired me.

It reminded me of how it used to be like.

Moving on, Percy and Audrey's child is named Lucy, she was born in September. Ron and Hermione's child is named Hugo, he was born in October. And last but not least, Harry and Ginny's kid is Lily Luna (Ginny doesn't even try to argue anymore), she was born just yesterday.

Teddy is ten now! He's so old! It felt that just yesterday he was running around and falling over… not that he doesn't do that anymore, in fact, he does it almost daily.

Also, I think that he has a thing for Victoire… they're not technically related… well actually, they probably are, far, far, back.

He kissed her on the cheek when she fell down and started crying, and she stopped crying and just stared at him. He blushed and looked away. It was pretty cute.

I hope they get together when they get older.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>September 30th, 2009<span>

Dear Fred,

Luna had twin boys, their names are Lorcan and Lysander. Odd names for an odd girl's kids. 'You're just as sane as I am,' as she used to say.

Still, got to admire her. She _is_ quite amazing.

Teddy went off to Hogwarts, where Neville works, in fact. It turns out that he's a Herbology teacher there. Well I know he was terrible at Potions, but apparently that wasn't a necessity in grades to be a Herbology teacher.

Andromeda was in tears, and she lives at the Burrow for now… she's getting old, you never know what might happen.

Mum and dad are getting old now, too. Got to keep an eye out on them to make sure they're okay.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>December 25th, 2009<span>

Dear Fred,

Merry Christmas! Today was one of the best Christmas's we've had since you died. Mum was in a good mood, cooking and preparing.

Mum's food is amazing, I missed it so much! I don't know how I lived without it. Speaking of it, how are you surviving without her food?

Do you even need food to survive?

Who knows…

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>June 26th, 2010<span>

Dear Fred,

Fred and Roxanne sure are a handful!

We've moved into our own apartment, near the joke shop, and without mum or anyone else to take care of them, _we_ have to.

Who knew that kids could be such a handful?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>October 2nd, 2010<span>

Dear Fred,

So Angelina's on her bloody period! No pun intended.

I'm doing my best to please her and make her laugh, but she's in so much pain. She's just lying there, and she looks so vulnerable.

What do I do? I just want her to get better!

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>October 5th, 2010<span>

Dear Fred,

The worst is over.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>February 23rd, 2011<span>

Dear Fred,

It's really, really cold right now… Angelina and I are out on a date. We left the kids with Hermione and Ron.

We're at a muggle coffee shop right now. I'm teaching Angelina how to fit in into the Muggle world, and she's liking it so far.

I didn't forget Valentine's Day this year! Which is a good thing.

I think that I'm taking too much time off from the shop. But we have good workers there, and we only have to check in once a week, which Ron and I take turns at doing.

The kids love the shop already, but of course, mum forbade them to go.

Love,

George

P.S. Bill and Fleur don't want to send Victoire away. I'm dreading the time when little Fred and Roxanne have to go to Hogwarts. Sure, it'll be a lot easier… but… they'll be gone.

* * *

><p><span>December 13th, 2011<span>

Dear Fred,

Today we had a HUGE family picnic. The Weasleys and the Potters. And of course that includes Luna and her kids, as well as Neville and Hannah. It would have been better with you… but it was still great nevertheless.

All the kids were rolling around in the snow… they're all just so cute! Teddy and Victoire arranged this whole big hide and seek thing, and the toddlers kept on trying to join. We eventually let them, but kept an eye on them.

Would it surprise you that little Fred fell into the river?

We all freaked out, but Teddy fetched him out, so it was okay. Fred was in a right state of shock at first, but then he just smiled and grabbed a slice of apple with his pudgy fist and started eating it.

He's just like you Fred, just like you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>September 2nd, 2013<span>

Dear Fred,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long… I've just been so busy. Okay, maybe that's an excuse.

The joke shop business wasn't so good for the past year and a half… none of my new products were selling that well. Ron tries to help, but he isn't you…

But then I made the Fred Weasley's Blood Gusher – I know, I know, you were always the one who came up the names, but I tried my best – anyway, it's basically fake blood. You apply it, and if someone punches you there, you bleed.

It's good for acting, as well as if you want someone to get into trouble.

Named it after you! Surprisingly, a lot of people bought it.

Anyway, I got to go think of something else for the shop.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>July 9th, 2014<span>

Dear Fred,

I think I'm going to die from the heat. Mum confiscated my wand for doing 'dangerous things' with it, I was just trying to make the kids laugh!

So I can't even cool myself, or the shop. Well Ron can, but he's not, only cooling himself, telling himself that I deserve it.

Prick.

Anyway, Muggles have this device called the Air Conditioner that comes in handy. It basically blows cool air at you – and it's really cool.

Haha, I know, that was a terrible one.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>April 16th, 2015<span>

Dear Fred,

Fred is going off to Hogwarts next year. Angelina and I have talked and talked about it; we really don't want to let him go.

It's not that Roxanne will be lonely; she has Lucy, those two are as thick as thieves.

We're going to be so lonely. Well, we still have each other I guess. He and James are going to go crazy there, pranking, just like we did.

Remember those days? Do you remember the fireworks that we set off, and the look on Umbridge's face?

Those days were the best…

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>August 25th, 2016<span>

Dear Fred,

Fred's going away soon! We went to Diagon Alley and bought all of his things. We were going to leave Roxanne at Ron's place, but she refused.

She whined on and on, so we took her.

He has all of his things now, and he's all set to go.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>September 3rd, 2016<span>

Dear Fred,

It's so quiet without him pulling pranks and pestering his sister. It's also easier, I suppose. No big messes to clean up and no scolding to be done.

Roxanne is quiet; she and Lucy are a perfect match. Both are quiet, but when angry can blow a whole apartment apart. They also like to say their say.

Angelina and Audrey get along surprisingly well.

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>December 29th, 2016<span>

Dear Fred,

It's so nice to have Fred back, making everything lively again. James is always over here, or Fred is over there.

Christmas was really nice, and mum cooked that chicken darn well.

Don't you miss that taste?

Love,

George

* * *

><p><span>August 21st, 2017<span>

Dear Fred,

Fred's off for another year at Hogwarts. He's twelve years old now! And Roxanne is nine now! I can't believe how fast time is passing.

Not to mention, I'm not as young as I once was.

* * *

><p><span>May 2nd, 2018<span>

Dear Fred,

It's been twenty years since you died.

I'm going to try to make this my last letter to you. I can't spend all my life writing letters to you. Okay, maybe every now and then, I'll write to you. But I'll try not to. I'm a 39 year old man, Fred. I'm getting old.

In a way, I envy you. You'll always be the same age, 19, to us. And I'll be 39. Roxanne is going to Hogwarts next year. Time is passing by. I can still remember you falling; dying like it was yesterday.

But it wasn't.

Besides, you already know my thoughts which are a.k.a. these letters,

Goodbye.

Are you sad? I hope you aren't. I hope you're happy, wherever you are.

I love you.

Love,

George


End file.
